Motivos
by SViMarcy
Summary: Videl tenía tantos motivos para odiarlo que los dedos de sus manos no bastarían para enumerarlos todos. [One-shot]


**Motivos.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

—¿Qué haces allí? ¡Vete!, te dije que te fueras —gruñó haciendo frenéticos movimientos con las manos. Pero él continuaba plantado allí, sonriéndole tímidamente.

Al ver que no se movió un sólo centímetro se cruzó de brazos mientras murmuraba una que otra maldición. Del montón de alumnos de la preparatoria siempre tenía que encontrarse con él. No comprendía desde cuando y porque había tomado la manía de caminar siempre detrás suyo, como si tuviera la mismísima flauta de Hamelin.

—¿Por qué tanta urgencia en que me vaya? —interrogó, observándola fijamente con el precioso brillo azabache que tenían sus ojos.

—Te odio —respondió con sencillez, frunciendo el ceño.

Prontamente ella lo tomó de los hombros para hacerlo girar y propinarle un empujon ligeramente brusco en la espalda, instándolo a marcharse.

—No, no me odias —afirmó, girándose con velocidad. Entrecerró sus párpados, como si la analizara detenidamente. Luego sonrió.

—¡Claro que sí, Gran Saiyaman!

A cada palabra que decía, ella propinaba golpes en el pecho del muchacho con su puño derecho, a sabiendas que no le iba a doler o lo iba a mover. Con su característica agilidad, atrapó la muñeca femenina con una de sus manos para después alejarla de ambos, sosteniéndola en todo momento.

Videl arrugó la nariz, furiosa.

—¿Porqué me odias?

—No me alcanzan los dedos para enumerar todos los motivos.

Gohan, osado, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pelinegra, ocasionando un sonrojo en esta que ella disimuló muy bien. Videl trataba de alejarlo, en vano.

Comenzaba a sentirse realmente nerviosa.

¡Sobretodo porque sus miradas se entrelazaron!

—Entonces haz una lista —murmuró.

La ojiazul se apartó con brusquedad en cuanto lo notó levemente distraído.

—¿Por qué he de hacer lo que tú me digas?

—Entonces no tienes motivos para odiarme, tal y como supuse. —Su timidez se había esfumado quien sabe desde cuando, le divertía a sobremanera como reaccionaba esa chiquilla de ojos ó, sintiéndose triunfante. Ante esto ella castañeó los dientes.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Realmente molesta, tomó una hoja blanca de una libreta de su mochila. Con lapicero en mano se dejó caer en una diminuta y deteriorada silla que había en el aula. Se detuvo un momento sólo para mirarlo. Gohan se había recostado en una pared opuesta a donde ella estaba, enfrente suyo, cruzando los brazos.

Confundido, alzó una ceja y ella le respondió con un leve gruñido.

Y escribió...

 _1._ Odio que me sigas a todos lados._

 _2._ Odio que estés en el mismo salón que yo._

 _3._ Odio que creas que eres muy inteligente._

 _4._Odio que realmente lo seas._

 _5._ Odio que te veas tan encantador cuando sonríes._

 _6._ Odio cuando no lo haces._

 _7._ Odio que te sientes a mi lado._

 _8._ Odio que hagas bromas tontas para hacerme reír._

 _9._ Odio que lo consigas._

 _10._ Odio que me mires con esos preciosos ojos tuyos tan irresistibles._

 _11._ Odio que te pases la mano por la nuca todo el tiempo._

 _12._ Odio esa risa boba que haces cada que terminas una frase._

 _13._ Odio que seas un superhéroe y tengas un gran club de fans._

 _14._ Odio que me hayas rescatado muchas veces._

 _15._ Odio que seas tan amable con todo el mundo._

 _16._ Odio que me hayas mentido con respecto a tu verdadera identidad._

 _17._ Odio que no me enseñes a volar._

 _18._ Odio quedarme sin razones para odiarte._

 _19._ Te odio._

 _20._ Odio que las razones 7 y 15 sean falsas._

 _21._ Odio fingir que te odio._

 _22._ Odio..._

La mano de Videl tembló sobre el papel. Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa. Podría hacer la mayor estupidez de su vida... La cuestión era, ¿debía o no debía? Volvió a arrugar la nariz mientras sus pupilas se pasaban nuevamente por todas las razones, eran bastantes. Todas eran reales así que consideraba injusto mentir en la última.

Se hizo sangrar el labio de tanta fuerza que hizo. Gohan notó esto pero no se movió un centímetro. Ella soltó un suspiro y, limpiandose el hilillo de sangre que escurrió, terminó de escribir el último motivo.

 _22._ Odio saber que te amo demasiado._

Arrancó la hoja para después hacerla pelota y lanzársela, cayendole en la cabeza. El joven la miró, entre molesto y confundido. En el momento en que se agachó para tomarlo, Videl tomó sus cosas y se fue del aula, presurosa, sintiendo la mirada azabache sobre ella.

—¿Videl? —escuchó en el pasillo.

Ella no alzó la mirada pero sí consultó su reloj de pulsera: 15 minutos de atraso.

Ese día Ireza la esperaría para ir juntas a la Mansión Satán, puesto a que la primera quería hablar seriamente con su mejor amiga.

Apresuró el paso y la encontró en los casilleros dejando sus libros. Suspiró aliviada.

Imitándola, comenzó a dejar los libros que no ocuparía, mientras era observada en todo momento por Ireza.

—¿En donde has estado? —interrogó, señalándola con el dedo índice mientras la observaba inquisitivamente.

—Es que lo odio —bufó. Con ello fue suficiente para que ella comprendiera.

Mentalmente se preparó para el montón de preguntas que iba a hacerle. Sin embargo, los ojos celestes de Ireza contemplaron por un momento el camino que había seguido Videl para llegar a ella. Puso gesto pensativo antes de cerrar su casillero con lentitud.

—Esperame aquí, Videl —su gesto cambió a uno tímido—, necesito ir al sanitario.

La pelinegra asintió.

Soltó otro largo suspiro mientras cerraba su casillero, pero al hacerlo se sintió observada. Por el rabillo del ojo notó una sombra algo distorsionada lejana a su ser.

Al girar a su derecha se dio cuenta que era Gohan que caminaba en dirección a la salida. Se vieron en el mismo instante mientras los rayos de sol los bañaban con los colores del verano que estaba aproximándose lentamente.

El muchacho se detuvo a cierta distancia, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca. Videl siguió con la mirada una de las manos del chico que se dirigía a uno de los amplios bolsillos de su pantalón. Vio la bola de papel que aterrizaba a un costado de donde ella estaba de pie.

Al menos esta vez no hizo un lanzamiento de ocho metros como el salto que dio en clase de deportes...

Gohan continuó observándola, completamente serio. Videl se vio en dos opciones: ignorarlo e irse o tomar la pelota de papel. Si lo pensaba detenidamente era cuestión de tiempo para que él la alcanzara y le obligara a leer el contenido de la hoja. Por ello se inclinó para tomar la improvisada bola.

Destapó con cuidado el arrugado papel, frunciendo el ceño, sin pensar nada más que en el contenido.

 _1._ Odio que me sigas a todos lados._ _ **Es que me encanta estar contigo.**_

 _2._ Odio que estés en el mismo salón que yo._ _ **Fue cosa del destino, y me gustó que coincidieramos.**_

 _3._ Odio que creas que eres muy inteligente._ _ **Sin embargo hay cosas que me distraen**_

 _4._Odio que realmente lo seas._ _ **como tú, por ejemplo.**_

 _5._ Odio que te veas tan encantador cuando sonríes._ _ **Sólo sonrío estando contigo, porque tú me haces feliz.**_

 _6._ Odio cuando no lo haces._ _ **Es cuando no estas cerca.**_

 _7._ Odio que te sientes a mi lado._ _ **Soy muy afortunado que Ireza accediera a cambiarme el lugar.**_

 _8._ Odio que hagas bromas tontas para hacerme reír._ _ **Sucede que adoro cuando en tus mejillas**_

 _9._ Odio que lo consigas._ _ **aparecen un hoyuelo y tus sonrojos.**_

 _10._ Odio que me mires con esos preciosos ojos tuyos tan irresistibles._ _ **Te miro a los ojos para perderme en el hermoso azul que tienen los tuyos.**_

 _11._ Odio que te pases la mano por la nuca todo el tiempo._ _ **Hago eso cuando estoy nervioso.**_

 _12._ Odio esa risa boba que haces cada que terminas una frase._ _ **También hago eso cuando estoy nervioso. Es que tú me pones nervioso.**_

 _13._ Odio que seas un superhéroe y tengas un gran club de fans._ _ **No me interesan, me importas tú.**_

 _14._ Odio que me hayas rescatado muchas veces._ _ **No puedo soportar la idea de que te suceda algo.**_

 _15._ Odio que seas tan amable con todo el mundo._ _ **Es inevitable, ¿no has notado que mi atención se centra en ti?**_

 _16._ Odio que me hayas mentido con respecto a tu verdadera identidad._ _ **Hay cosas que aún debo platicarte.**_

 _17._ Odio que no me enseñes a volar._ _ **Lo haré cuando tú quieras.**_

 _18._ Odio quedarme sin razones para odiarte._ _ **Arrugaste la nariz. Me encanta verte enojada.**_

 _19._ Te odio._ _ **Te amo.**_

 _20._ Odio que las razones 7 y 15 sean falsas._ _ **Te amo, Videl.**_

 _21._ Odio fingir que te odio._ _ **Te amo.**_

 _22._ Odio saber que te amo demasiado._ _ **¿No te había dicho que te amo? Que mal. Te amo, te amo. Te amo mucho...**_

Su anatomía había comenzado a temblar. Eran tantas emociones juntas que sentía que no podría contenerlas todas...

Emoción, enojo, alegría, confusión.

Amor.

Y odio.

Apretó el papel contra su pecho y al alzar la mirada notó que Gohan había roto la distancia que había entre ambos. Y ahí, enfrente suyo, él acarició la mejilla de la muchacha con su dedo pulgar. Videl cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

—Videl... Te amo —murmuró, antes de acercar su rostro al de ella para obsequiarle un tímido, inexperto pero dulce y cálido beso en los labios.

—También te amo, Gohan —respondió con sinceridad, rompiendo el beso, frotando su nariz con la de él.

Ireza les observaba con una sonrisa burlona, a la vuelta del pasillo. Moría por soltar grititos de emoción, pero sabía que si llegaba a hacerlo los interrumpiría en su momento mágico.

Además de descubrir que ella les había tomado una foto en el momento exacto en que se besaron...

 **Fin.**


End file.
